


Przeklęta królowa

by Melancholiczka (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Będzie więcej postaci, Dopiero się rozkręca, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, OC, Praca oryginalna, Tagi mogą się zmienić, Z czasem będzie ciekawiej pewnie xD, fikcja, Średniowiecze
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Melancholiczka
Summary: "Czujesz się w porządku z krwią na swoich rękach?"
Kudos: 2





	Przeklęta królowa

– Dlaczego twoje oczy są tak czerwone? – tak brzmiało pytanie zadane przez kobietę z brązowymi włosami i suknią o kolorze kawowym z eleganckimi, złotymi zdobieniami. Pytająca na imię miała Donnet. Była to księżniczka, najmłodsza z szlachetnego rodu Perristerów. Brunetka spojrzała na inną kobietę, która siedziała przy oknie i uciekała wzrokiem na krajobraz, od następczyni tronu.

Księżniczka nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.

– Znowu płakałaś? – spytała się nie przyjemnym tonem Donnet. – Poszło o to co zawsze? – następne pytanie zadała szyderczym tonem, a w żółtych oczach jej rozmówczyni pojawiły się łzy.

– Czy Pani koniecznie musi być taka... – płacząca kobieta na chwilę się zawahała – Nieprzyjemna? – dokończyła niepewnie.

Donnet się skrzywiła i skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej – Miałaś na myśli wredna, nie znośna? Tak? – przerwała na chwilę. – Wiesz, wolę jednak jak nazywasz rzeczy po imieniu.

– Jak Pani woli. – Powiedziała Marika, bo tak miała na imię rozmówczyni przyszłej władczyni. Zapłakana kobieta miała piękne długie, rude loki, jej falująca grzywka lekko przykryła miodowe oczy. Kobieta wstała z krzesła, poprawiła lekką, przewiewną, białą sukienkę i podeszła do Donnet.

– Więc jak to naprawimy? – Brunetka delikatnie się spytała wyższej kobiety. Rudowłosa otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć, ale Donnet jeszcze jej przerwała. – I nie ma tak, że ma zostać tak jak jest. To jest na serio poważna sprawa, musisz to w końcu zrozumieć.

– Eh, niech Pani pójdzie za mną. – Oznajmiła Marika, a Donnet bez sprzeciwu posłuchała swojej znajomej.

Kobiety wyszły z komnaty i udały się ciemnym, pustym korytarzem, który miał na szarawych ścianach (kiedyś były o ładnym odcieniu żółci, ale czas zrobił swoje) rząd dużych, brudnych okien bez zasłon, ani firan, natomiast podłoga była zrobiona z ciemno brązowych paneli, które były lekko nadgniłe. Cały zamek, w którym dwie bohaterki rozdziału się znajdowały był stary, zaniedbany i aż prosił się o remont. W końcu kobiety weszły przez wysokie, mocne drzwi. Weszły do nowego pomieszczenia - pracowni malarskiej Donnet. Przez głowę brunetki przeszły myśli na temat swojej rudowłosej służki (jak ona śmiała nachodzić teren swojej pani bez pozwolenia), ale teraz nie to było dla niej ważne, celem księżniczki była pomoc Marice, mimo wszystko przyjaźniły się.

\- Mogłabym prosić o klucz do Pani biurka? - Spytała się żółtooka, a Donnet udała się w kierunku masywnej skrzyni z jasnego drewna, otworzyła ją i próbowała znaleźć w swoim bałaganie klucz do swojej szuflady, w której trzymała najważniejsze rzeczy dla jej spraw. Po chwili walki z chaosem z skrzyni brunetka znalazła cel i powierzyła klucz przyjaciółce. Marika otworzyła szufladę, w której wyjątkowo był porządek (cały pokój pracy Donnet był zagracony, na środku pokoju stały niepoukładanie cztery sztalugi, na jednej z nich stał obraz zakryty jakąś tkaniną, przy ścianach pokoju stały szafy w różnych odcieniach brązu, podłoga była goła, a na niej stały porozrzucane puszki z farbami i najróżniejsze pędzle, prawdziwą tajemnicą jest to jak młoda księżniczka może się odnaleźć w takim nieporządku). Służka wyciągnęła starannie złożoną mapę krainy w, której kobiety mieszkały, wzięła losową kredkę z grupy ołówkowo podobnych rzeczy na biurku i zaznaczyła punk na mapie. 

\- Tam się kryje rozwiązanie. - Powiedziała pewnym siebie głosem Marika.


End file.
